


Arrow Spec Script 05x01

by lostolicityscenes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostolicityscenes/pseuds/lostolicityscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Oliver Queen steps into his new role as Mayor of Star City, he grapples with a rise in crime, trying to bring his team back together, and a counterfeiting ring with a very familiar tie to his past.</p>
<p>Reader note: I write in a screenplay style - if you want to see it "correctly" i also post on tumblr under this name. This is a speculative script for Season 5, episode 1 of Arrow. (written pre Comic Con - so now an AU!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser/Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this for a while and tried to incorporate as many of the spoilers we know into the script. I figured I’d better post it before I had to tweak it yet again for a new spoiler and before real spoilers came out about the episode.

TEASER  
  
  
  
               EXT. STAR CITY - NIGHT, CONTINUOUS  
  
               Lights reflecting off a puddle of water.  Then, feet pound  
               through the puddle sending the water spraying, followed by  
               the familiar black boots of the GREEN ARROW as he gives  
               chase.  Momentarily losing sight of the guy.  
  
                                   ARROW  
                         Which way, Overwatch?!  
  
               A white van careens through traffic, FELICITY SMOAK is at the  
               wheel.  She jerks the wheel as the van precariously lifts off  
               the ground on one side and then slams back down and keeps  
               going.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm a little busy right now,  
                         Curtis!  You're up!  
                             (aside)  
                         We probably should give you a code  
                         name if you're going to keep  
                         helping out.  
  
               CURTIS HOLT in the Arrow Lair, runs from monitor to monitor,  
               out of his depth, panicked, slightly lost.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Uhh, okay.  Crap.  No I got this!  
                         Green Arrow, security cameras are  
                         picking him up on West and Main,  
                         there's an alley coming up on the  
                         left, you can cut through there!  
  
                                   ARROW  
                         Copy that.  
  
               He banks left, heading down a dark alley, the receding figure  
               of a thug ahead of him.  
  
                                   FELICITY (O.S.)  
                         Oh I forgot to tell you.  Tomorrow  
                         night 6 PM.  
  
                                   ARROW (RUNNING)  
                         What?  
  
                                   FELICITY (O.S.)  
                         Family dinner.  Spartan's welcome  
                         home party.  
  
               She guns it and the van violently jerks, look of sheer panic  
               on her face as she narrowly misses hitting several nearby  
               cars.  
  
               The Arrow catches up to the bad guy and tackles him to the  
               ground.  They scuffle and the thug gets Oliver in a headlock,  
               he struggles to escape his grasp.  
  
                                   ARROW (STRAINING)  
                         Can we talk about this when I get  
                         back?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm just informing you, I already  
                         said yes.  Oh and you're making  
                         dessert by the way.  I sort  
                         of...volunteered you.  
  
               Oliver finally breaks free, flipping the guy on his back, he  
               smashes his fist into his jaw, rendering him unconscious.  
               Takes a breath.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Then why are we talking about this  
                         now?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Because I don't want you to do that  
                         avoid-y thing you do sometimes.  Di  
                         Spartan is finally back and I'm  
                         hoping we can convince him to stay.  
  
               Silence on the other end.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONCERN) (CONT'D)  
                         Green Arrow?  Do you copy?  
  
               Oliver is facing off against five or more gang members.  They  
               fight, Oliver holding his own, until one of them catches him  
               unawares, a knife slash to the side.  The tide of the fight  
               seems to be turning against him.  Oliver can only do one  
               thing, he runs.    
  
               It looks bad, like maybe he's hit a dead end, Oliver keeps  
               going.  A white van skids up, Felicity opens the door,  
               scrambling back into the driver's seat.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SHOUTING) (CONT'D)  
                         Get in!  
  
               Oliver launches himself into the van trying to slide the door  
               shut as bullets ricochet and Felicity guns it, causing him to  
               fly against the side of the interior with a grunt of pain.    
  
               As they race off and the music climaxes, we slam to black.  
  
                                     END TEASER


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Queen, some intel, legacy, the big bad and a clue.

ACT TWO  
  
  
  
               INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT  
  
               Felicity and Oliver enter, she helping him as he holds his  
               side, blood staining his fingers.  He leans up against a  
               table, slowly shedding his jacket to expose the wound, while  
               Felicity gets the med kit.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Here, let me.  
  
               Gingerly, she starts cleaning the wound.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         What happened?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's no big deal, I'm fine.  It was  
                         an ambush.  Too many of them.  
  
                                   FELICITY (STERN)  
                         You need someone out there with  
                         you.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I did.  I had you.  
  
                                   FELICITY (UNAMUSED)  
                         Admittedly, I can be pretty lethal  
                         with a van, but you know that's not  
                         what I meant.  
  
               She finishes stitching him up and Oliver limps away slowly,  
               not wanting to have this conversation.  But, Felicity is on a  
               mission of her own.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         You could have got killed, if I  
                         hadn't shown up when I did...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         But you did.  Just in time.  
  
                                   FELICITY (FRUSTRATION)  
                         But it's not enough Oliver.  Three  
                         months of training,  
                         notwithstanding, I can't help you  
                         fight off five bad guys.  You need  
                         someone out there who can have your  
                         back in the field.  
  
               She grabs hold of his arm, forcing him to stop and look at  
               her.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What do you want me to say  
                         Felicity?  Thea and John needed a  
                         break and I don't know if they ever  
                         will come back.  There's no one  
                         else, it's just us.  
  
               Curtis raises a tentative hand.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         And me.  
  
               They both glance at him briefly, but ignore him, continuing.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
                         But what if next time...  
  
               She doesn't want to complete that thought.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SOFTENING)  
                         We will worry about that next time.  
                             (beat, then)  
                         Right now, I need to get changed  
                         and head over to city hall.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SLIGHT DISAPPOINTMENT)  
                         Oh.  
                             (playing it off)  
                         No rest for the mayor elect I  
                         guess.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Why?  What's going on?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I just thought...we could  
                         strategize.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONFUSED)  
                         Strategize what?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Convincing John to stay in Star  
                         City.    
  
               This again.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I don't think he's going to listen  
                         to us.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I don't like the idea of him  
                         halfway around the world in danger  
                         when he could be here--  
  
                                   OLIVER (TEASING)  
                         In danger?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You know what I mean.  He's all  
                         alone and at least here he has us  
                         and Lyla and Sara.    
                             (beat)  
                         I know he said he needed to clear  
                         his head, but it's been 3 months.  
                         It's time he came home for good.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I know you mean well Felicity.  
                         But, I wouldn't count on Diggle  
                         changing his mind.  He asked for  
                         time and we need to respect that.  
                         He'll come back when he's ready.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SNARKY)  
                         Hopefully, before you get killed in  
                         the field.  
  
               Oliver pauses a second.  Seeing the fear beneath the snarky  
               attempt at humor. For him.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Okay.  Maybe I can talk to him,  
                         feel him out, see where his head is  
                         at.  Maybe you're right.  Maybe  
                         he'll be ready to come back.  Just  
                         don't get your hopes up too high.  
  
               Felicity lets out a breath, she didn't know she was holding.  
               Rewards him with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Thank you.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         My meeting shouldn't last that  
                         long, just a get to know you meet  
                         and greet with all the newly  
                         elected council members.  If you  
                         don't mind, I can meet you at your  
                         place after...  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Sure.  I could order Indian from  
                         that new place we wanted to try?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Sounds great.  
  
               They share a look, a love restrained.  He places a hand on  
               her shoulder before heading off to change clothes.  
  
  
  
               INT. CITY HALL - LATER THAT SAME NIGHT  
  
               Oliver stands before a crowd, giving a tail end of a speech.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         And lastly, I just want to welcome  
                         all of you.  Even those of you who  
                         didn't vote for me.  
  
               The crowd laughs.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         But even though we won, the fight  
                         is not over yet.  We have a lot of  
                         work to do, challenges to face in  
                         the year ahead.  This city, has  
                         been battered by forces beyond our  
                         control and it's come out stronger.  
                         Now it's time for all of us to put  
                         our differences aside and work  
                         together to rebuild this city.  
  
               The crowd applauds.  Men and women in business attire mill  
               about a large conference room.  Oliver, walks through the  
               crowd, shaking hands, making small talk, smiling, in his  
               element.  
  
               QUENTIN LANCE emerges from the crowd and approaches.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Is it Mayor, Mayor-Elect, or Mr.  
                         Queen?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I think by now, it's Oliver.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         What am I doing here, Oliver?  This  
                         suit convention isn't my normal  
                         crowd.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Well as the new mayor, it's my job  
                         to appoint certain offices...and I  
                         wanted to ask you if you'd step  
                         into Police Chief for Star City.  
  
                                   QUENTIN (SCOFFS)  
                         Police Chief?  You know I was  
                         fired?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I know, but since Darhk attacked  
                         the city, crime has risen by double  
                         digits.  And I'm barely keeping up.  
                         I could use someone I trust in the  
                         police department.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         And that's me?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yes, that's you.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         I don't know Oliver.  I spent the  
                         last three months traveling with  
                         Donna and I gotta say, I didn't  
                         miss it-the work.  We just got back  
                         into town and I don't know if I  
                         want to jump back into anything  
                         just yet.  
  
               Oliver sighs, disappointed but he understands.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Do me a favor and think about it.  
                         I really could use someone at the  
                         department who knows how to work  
                         with the mayor's office and  
                             (lowers his voice)  
                         The other guy.  
  
               Quentin process that, but something Oliver says is bothering  
               him.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         You said that crime's up double  
                         digits.  What are you seeing?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Mostly low-level stuff right now.  
                         Increase in gang activity,  
                         prostitution, drugs, gambling.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         When Darhk was killed it must have  
                         left a pretty sizeable hole in the  
                         crime hierarchy.  I wouldn't be  
                         surprised if there's a turf war  
                         going on, mob bosses trying to  
                         shore up their power.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Whoever it is, I'm not sure they're  
                         one of the usual suspects.  It  
                         looks like maybe a new outfit or  
                         one that's making a major move up  
                         the food chain.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Tell you what, I've still got a  
                         couple of friends in Vice, let me  
                         ask around see what I find out.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Thanks.  I appreciate that.  
                             (beat)  
                         See you tomorrow at the dedication?  
  
               Quentin just nods, the men share a moment of reflection.  
  
  
  
               EXT. STAR CITY MEMORIAL PARK - DAY  
  
               A crowd gathers, press & cameras surround the stage.  Oliver  
               stands at a podium beside a large statue, currently draped.  
               Off to the side, watching stands THEA QUEEN, FELICITY SMOAK,  
               Quentin Lance and DONNA SMOAK.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         She gave her life for this city,  
                         she stood for justice, for the  
                         citizen who had no voice, she was a  
                         beacon of hope to all of us.  And  
                         that is why it's my privilege and  
                         honor to dedicate this statue today  
                         to Laurel Lance, the Black Canary.  
                         Her legacy will live on in all of  
                         us.  
  
               The fabric falls away, revealing the statue.  The crowds  
               cheer.  
  
                                   DONNA (CONCERN)  
                         You okay honey?  
  
                                   QUENTIN (SAD)  
                         Yeah.  I just wish Sara and Dinah  
                         could have been here to see it.  
  
               Oliver approaches...shakes Quentin's hand.  
  
                                   QUENTIN (CONT'D)  
                         I appreciate this.  Honoring Laurel  
                         this way, I'm so proud of my little  
                         girl, now the whole city can know  
                         that she was a true hero.  
  
               Oliver nods.    
  
                                   THEA  
                         You're really getting the hang of  
                         this mayor speech thing, Ollie.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         It's still a work in progress, hey,  
                         did you give any thought to my  
                         proposal to come work for me at the  
                         mayor's office?  
  
                                   THEA  
                         I'm still thinking about it.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You ran my campaign, I think we're  
                         a good team, and I could really use  
                         your help to run things.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         I kind of want to do my own thing.  
                         Ever since you came back, I've been  
                         here helping you do your thing.  
                         First at Verdant, then the  
                         campaign, even with the team.  It's  
                         time to figure out what my thing  
                         is, my own purpose.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Couldn't that be helping me run the  
                         city?  
  
                                   THEA  
                         I just don't know if that's what I  
                         want to do with my life.  
                             (beat)  
                         It's hard being there, everything  
                         reminds me of...Alex.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Just promise me you'll consider it.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         I am, seriously, I am considering  
                         it.  
  
               They hug as Felicity approaches, Oliver turns to her.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Hey.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm glad you're here.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm sorry I can't stay, I've got  
                         that meeting with Walter Steele.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         About funding your startup company?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes and I'm thinking of calling the  
                         company 'Smoak Technologies.'    
  
                                   THEA  
                         I've never worked so hard as when I  
                         was running my own business, or in  
                         my case my brother's business.  
                         Remember?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You ran it better than I ever  
                         could.  
  
                                   THEA (SMUG)  
                         I know.  
                             (beat)  
                         I miss it sometimes.  And then I  
                         remember the late nights and the  
                         smell of alcohol and scrambling to  
                         cover shifts and I stop.  
  
                                   OLIVER (TO FELICITY)  
                         Not that you need it, but good  
                         luck.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Give Walter a hug for me.  
  
               Felicity takes her leave and as she walks away, TOBIAS CHURCH  
               approaches.  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         Mayor Queen.  That was a quite a  
                         speech you gave.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Thank you.  I'm sorry, I don't know  
                         your name?  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         Tobias Church.  
  
               Off Quentin.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That name sounds familiar.  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         Possibly, I'm bidding on several of  
                         your Rebuild Star City projects.  I  
                         own a construction company.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         That must be it.  But, I don't have  
                         any influence on who gets chosen  
                         for projects.  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         That's not why I'm here.  Not the  
                         only reason...I'm wondering what  
                         you're going to do about crime in  
                         Star City.  All the pretty speeches  
                         in the world, doesn't change the  
                         fact that crime has risen since  
                         May.  And you're putting up statues  
                         of vigilantes, sorry heroes,  
                         doesn't change the challenges of  
                         the poor people in this city.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You mean the Glades.  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         The undertaking was five years ago,  
                         but there was no rebuild efforts  
                         then.  The Glades is half empty,  
                         abandoned by this city's  
                         leadership.  Is it any wonder that  
                         the criminal element has taken hold  
                         of the neighborhood?  My  
                         neighborhood.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You grew up in the Glades.  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         Born and raised.  My mom and dad  
                         both worked in a factory, a Queen  
                         Consolidated factory.  
                         That is until your dad shut them  
                         all down, moved operations  
                         overseas.  After that, my dad  
                         couldn't find work, ended up in  
                         jail, for stealing.  Just trying to  
                         get food on the table.  And my mom  
                         worked herself to the bone, trying  
                         to keep my family together.  She  
                         got cancer and died a few years  
                         later.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm very sorry about your parents.  
                         But, I'm not sure I understand what  
                         your getting at.  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         My point is, we take care of our  
                         own. Because the city's leadership  
                         has failed us again and again. The  
                         mayors and politicians, they shake  
                         a few hands, make a few speeches,  
                         but you can't count on them.  As  
                         soon as the cameras are gone so are  
                         they, and the Queens of the world,  
                         one day, they look at a  
                         spreadsheet, make a decision, and  
                         hundreds of men lose their jobs.  
                             (beat)  
                         But the criminals, they are always  
                         there, ready and waiting.  
                             (beat)  
                         Maybe they are what the city needs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You really believe that?  The city  
                         needs criminals?  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         All I know is, I know what I'm  
                         doing here; I'm here to help my  
                         neighborhood.  Are you for real,  
                         Mayor Queen?  Or are you like all  
                         the rest of them?  All words.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         This is my city too.  I was born  
                         and raised here too.  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         You might think that's the same  
                         thing, but it's not.  
                         You grew up in a mansion with a  
                         silver spoon in your mouth, that's  
                         a far cry from the struggle I saw  
                         on a daily basis.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You're right.  My parents and the  
                         leaders of this city, they have  
                         made mistakes.  But, I'm here to  
                         make it right for everyone, and I  
                         am a man of my word.  
  
                                   CHURCH  
                         I hope so, Mr. Mayor.  I'm going to  
                         be keeping my eye on you.  Very  
                         closely.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I welcome it.  
  
               As Church walks away, Quentin approaches Oliver.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Don't let that suit fool you.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   QUENTIN (CONT'D)  
                         We need to talk.  I heard from my  
                         guys in Vice.  
  
               They move off away from the others to talk in private.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         And?  
  
               Quentin gives Oliver a thick file, which Oliver starts to  
               thumb through slowly.  Oliver turns a page, stops short and  
               looks inquiringly at Quentin.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         You just happen to have a folder on  
                         Tobias Church with you right after  
                         I run into him?  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Hell of a coincidence.  It's not  
                         like I planned it.  
  
               Oliver looks up watches as Church approaches several city  
               council members.  
  
                                   QUENTIN (CONT'D)  
                         Tobias Church isn't telling you the  
                         whole story.  He's been in and out  
                         of jail since he was a kid.  Used  
                         to run for the 52nd Street Gang,  
                         moved up the ranks and became an  
                         enforcer.  10 years back he gets  
                         put away for real time.  
                             (beat)  
                         Made good use of his time inside  
                         though.  Got his GED, a bachelor in  
                         economics and an MBA.  A model  
                         prisoner.  He got early release  
                         last year.  Since then, he's been  
                         clean.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         So?  What are you telling me?  He  
                         did his time, the system worked and  
                         now he's a law abiding upstanding  
                         citizen.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Except my guy in Vice, he's been  
                         working with a CI, guy does mostly  
                         low-level stuff, he says that this  
                         new outfit, that Church is the one  
                         pulling the strings.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         And your guy has proof?  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         No.  Just this junk head's word.  
                         But, he's pretty convinced.  He  
                         says word on the street is Church  
                         is still dirty.  And my guy  
                         wouldn't throw out accusations if  
                         he didn't think his source was  
                         good.  
  
               Oliver stares off across the park, as Church, looking every  
               inch the businessman, as he talks and laughs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Is he the brains behind the  
                         operation or does he have a  
                         partner?  Or does he work for  
                         someone else?  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         These are all good questions for  
                         you to answer.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                             (turning to Lance)  
                         Anything else?  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Yeah, this.  
  
               Lance hands him a $20 bill, inside a clear plastic baggie.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Counterfeit?  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         A really good counterfeit.  Maybe  
                         Felicity can take a look at it, see  
                         what she can get from it.  
                             (beat)  
                         But you didn't get it from me.  
  
               Oliver nods, taking the bag and the file.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Thanks.  
  
                                   END OF ACT TWO


	3. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Startup woes, family dinner, flashback, and a mini cliffhanger

ACT THREE  
  
  
  
               INT. STERLING NATIONAL BANK - DAY  
  
               Felicity sits at a desk across from WALTER STEELE.  
  
                                   WALTER  
                         Your ideas are good Miss Smoak.  
                         But, the board, they are not sure  
                         that you are good investment.  They  
                         just don't think you have the  
                         experience and then there's the  
                         matter of--  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Getting fired from my last job  
                         probably didn't help.  
  
               Felicity is disappointed but not surprised.  They stand, and  
               shake hands.  
  
                                   WALTER  
                         I'm sorry.  You know if it were up  
                         to me, you'd be funded.  
                             (beat)  
                         Perhaps I can put some feelers out,  
                         there might be an angel investor  
                         looking for an opportunity.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Thank you.  I appreciate you  
                         considering me.  I guess I'll just  
                         have to figure something else out.  
  
  
  
               INT. THE DIGGLE RESIDENCE - THAT EVENING  
  
               Oliver and Felicity both arrive at the door to the house.  
               Oliver is carrying a plate covered in foil.  They stop short  
               as they see the other, slight awkwardness.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Fancy meeting you here and bearing  
                         dessert, I see.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         As requested.  Should we?  
  
               He indicates the door, and she shakes it off, knocks.  The  
               door opens to reveal JOHN DIGGLE, in uniform, he stops short  
               at the sight of them.  Gives them a look, did they come  
               together.  Flustered, they both try to disavow.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         We just happened to arrive at the  
                         same time.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Yeah.  Not....together.  
  
               Diggle shakes his head, nothing changes.  Eyes the plate.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Are those for me?  
  
               The tension is broken.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Hands off, first I deliver this to  
                         your wife so she knows I brought  
                         them.  
  
               They enter the room.  Thea, LYLA MICHAELS, Quentin Lance,  
               Donna Smoak are already there.  Greetings all around.  Oliver  
               delivers the dessert to Lyla.  Hands free, he and Diggle hug.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         It's good to have you back.  
                         Hopefully for good this time.  
  
               Diggle shakes him off.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Did Lyla put you up to that?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, she didn't but maybe she's  
                         right.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I spent the last three months  
                         halfway across the world, trying to  
                         get my mind right, man.  But I  
                         don't think I'm there yet.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Look.  I know you needed time to  
                         process everything that happened  
                         last year with your brother.  I get  
                         it.  But, it's been 3 months.  It's  
                         time to come home.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I know you mean well, Oliver.  
                         Stepping away from everything  
                         here...it's been good for me.    
                         But, I just don't know if I'm ready  
                         to come back.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Okay.  But just know, you're  
                         missed.  
  
               They glance over at Lyla who is holding Sara and talking to  
               Felicity and Thea.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         We need you here.  I need my  
                         brother.  
  
               Across the room, Thea takes Sara from Lyla.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         So how much longer are you going to  
                         keep us in suspense?  
  
               Off Felicity.  
  
                                   THEA (CONT'D)  
                         Did you get the small business  
                         loan?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Apparently, the board frowns upon  
                         candidates who were removed from  
                         their last position for being  
                         unfit.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         That wasn't your fault.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         But, I can't exactly explain that  
                         to them, sorry was too busy saving  
                         the city from a magic crazed bad  
                         guy, to run Palmer Tech.  
  
               Lyla sets down some food on the table.  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         I'm sure you'll find another way.  
  
                                   FELICITY (GROANS)  
                         I hope.  It's so depressing.  
                             (changing the subject)  
                         Well, what about you, Thea?  Are  
                         you going to take up Oliver's offer  
                         to work with him at the Mayor's  
                         office.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         I don't know.  Being there just  
                         reminds me of Alex.  I've been  
                         thinking a lot about the last few  
                         years of my life or lack of life.  
                         I just want something normal and  
                         stable.  I had that when I was  
                         running Verdant.  I liked being my  
                         own boss and I was good at it.  I  
                         actually was thinking of going back  
                         to school, maybe taking a couple  
                         college business courses.  I don't  
                         know.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I think that's a great idea.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         You do?  I just want to be a normal  
                         person again doing normal things  
                         like every other twenty-one year  
                         old.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         But you're not really like other  
                         people.  
  
                                   LYLA (TO THE GROUP)  
                         None of us are.  I hope everyone's  
                         hungry.  Food's hot.  
  
               The group starts to gather and join together around the  
               table, sitting down to enjoy the meal.  
  
  
  
               INT. SMALL FAMILY ROOM, RUSSIA - FLASHBACK  
  
               Another family, Taiana's family, gather around the dinner  
               table.  Parents, two grown men sit around a table eating.  A  
               knock at the door.  One of the men leaves to answer and  
               returns followed by Oliver Queen.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you  
                         were having dinner.  I don't mean  
                         to intrude, I can come back later.  
  
                                   FATHER  
                         What is this?  Can I help you?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I knew your daughter, Taiana, and I  
                         promised her I'd find you if I got  
                         a chance.  
  
  
  
               INT.  SMALL FAMILY ROOM, RUSSIA - FLASHBACK, A SHORT TIME  
               LATER  
  
               The mother cries softly while leaning into the arms of one of  
               her sons.  The men are grim.  Oliver sits across from them, a  
               cup of coffee in his hands, drained.  It's obvious that he's  
               laid out what has happened to Taiana and her brother, at  
               least his version, not the truth.  
  
                                   FATHER  
                         So, this man Reiter killed my son  
                         and daughter on this island, Li-  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Lian Yu.  Yes.  I was trying to  
                         help her and some of the prisoners  
                         get away.  We all almost did.  
  
                                   BROTHER #1  
                         But you got away.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I did.  Some of the prisoners found  
                         a satellite phone, and we were  
                         rescued.  I promised her, that if I  
                         made it off the island.  I'd find  
                         you and tell you what happened to  
                         her.  
  
                                   MOTHER  
                         Did she suffer?  
  
               Oliver pauses.  Wanting to spare her pain.  He watches one of  
               the brothers, as he gets up and leaves the room.  The men  
               watch him closely, distrustfully, especially the brothers.  
  
                                   OLIVER (LYING)  
                         No.  She didn't.  
  
               The brother who has left, returns and gives a meaningful look  
               to the other brother.  Oliver notes it, suddenly tense.  
  
                                   BROTHER #1  
                         And how did you end up on that  
                         island, Mr. Queen, in the first  
                         place?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         My boat was lost at sea, I washed  
                         up on Lian Yu.  
  
                                   BROTHER #1  
                         And yet not one person from  
                         Taiana's group made it back alive.  
                         Just you, an American, lived to  
                         tell the tale.  
  
               Oliver tenses more.  The father, realizing, extends a hand  
               toward his son, to stop his words.  
  
                                   FATHER  
                         Forgive my son, he is being very  
                         rude.  We appreciate you letting us  
                         know about Taiana.    
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm very sorry for your loss.  
  
               Oliver stands, the urgency to get out of that room is strong.  
  
                                   FATHER  
                         You are leaving?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yes, It's time for me to return  
                         home to my family.  
  
               Oliver leaves the house, the men watch him go, down a quiet  
               dark street.  Oliver turns the corner, inwardly breathing a  
               sigh of relief.  When WHAM, he is struck from behind,  
               disoriented, everything goes blurry and sideways, noises from  
               far off and muffled.  His view askew, a cloth bag is pulled  
               over his head and everything goes black. Three men, push him  
               into a waiting van and the car speeds off into the night.  
  
                                  END OF ACT THREE


	4. Act Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debrief, Smoak ladies, an Angel appears, Dyla, recon, & a heart to heart

ACT FOUR

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY

Oliver, Felicity, and Lyla are gathered around the conference  
table.

FELICITY  
I analyzed that $20 bill that Lance  
gave you, and it is counterfeit.  
It's really really good. It would  
be virtually impossible to  
differentiate from the real thing.

OLIVER  
And we think Church is somehow  
making or distributing or both?

LYLA  
Lance briefed you on what the SCPD  
knows about Tobias Church, and he's  
not wrong. We've had Argus  
intelligence tracking Church's  
movements since he got out of  
prison. We think he's connected  
but we don't yet know who his  
backer is. What we do know is that  
it's not just your garden variety  
prostitutes and drugs ring.

FELICITY  
That's garden variety? What's not  
garden variety?

LYLA  
We think he is involved somehow in  
counterfeiting and money laundering  
for one of the major mobs. We  
haven't been able to tie him  
directly but that bill gives some  
ideas on who it could be.

Lyla pulls up a satellite image of a nondescript building.

LYLA (CONT'D)  
We think we've pinpointed a  
possible location where we think  
they're making the fake bills, this  
warehouse on 5th and Main. But, we  
can't really legally go in and  
confirm.

OLIVER  
But, I can.

LYLA  
I can't give you any Argus  
resources on this one. We can't be  
anywhere near this. I'm sorry.

OLIVER  
It's okay. What about...

The unspoken question, Diggle. Lyla shakes him off.

LYLA  
I don't think so. I'm still trying  
to convince him not to go back.

Oliver is disappointed, and Felicity stands closer to him in  
unspoken support.

FELICITY  
It's just information gathering, we  
got this.

 

INT. SMOAK TECHNOLOGIES - DAY

This place looks familiar, we are at Oliver's old election  
headquarters, otherwise known as the offices above the Arrow  
Cave.

A makeshift office has been set up. Felicity and Curtis  
confer quietly. Donna Smoak enters. Looks around a bit  
deflated.

FELICITY  
Mom? What are you doing here?

DONNA  
Just checking out your new office.  
Is there more to it or is this it?

FELICITY (BRISK)  
It's a startup. This is it.

Donna looks around in confusion.

DONNA  
But where are the employees?

Felicity sighs in frustration.

FELICITY  
Until I can get funding it's just  
me and Curtis.

Curtis smiles and gives a little wave.

DONNA  
Well, can you spare an hour for  
your mother for lunch?

FELICITY (IRRITABLE)  
We're kind of in the middle of  
things.

DONNA  
Well, maybe I can help?

Donna stops and gasps.

DONNA (CONT'D)  
Oh my god, I'm having one of my  
brilliant ideas!

FELICITY (GROANS)  
Oh no. Please don't.

DONNA (EXCITED)  
I can work here!

FELICITY  
No, you can't!

CURTIS  
We could use the help!

Felicity shoots daggers at him.

DONNA  
See even Curtis agrees.

CURTIS  
Well, I didn't say--

Felicity turning on Curtis.

FELICITY (HISSING)  
Who's side are you on?

Curtis raises his hands in defeat. He should have known  
better than to get in between two Smoak women.

CURTIS (SLIGHTLY PANICKED)  
I'm not on anyone's side, I need to  
go...over there.

Curtis beats a hasty retreat, traitor.

DONNA  
Give me one good reason why not?

FELICITY (EXASPERATED)  
You've never worked in an office  
before.

DONNA  
How hard could it be? I can answer  
phones and file.

FELICITY  
The only filing you know how to do  
is your nails.

DONNA (EDGILY)  
I know you think that I'm just a  
cocktail waitress--

FELICITY (PROTESTING)  
I didn't say that.

DONNA  
\--But, I'm not an idiot, Felicity.  
I can alphabetize and answer phones  
and--

FELICITY (SHARPLY)  
No.

DONNA  
And I'm FREE.

Donna waits. Felicity knows when she's beat. 

FELICITY (SIGHS)  
Free is about all I can afford  
right now.  
(beat)  
FINE. You're hired.

Donna claps her hands.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
But's it just temporary!

DONNA (SQUEALING)  
Yay! Oh my gosh, we're going to  
have so much fun!

Felicity futilely tries to fend off her hug.

FELICITY (MIMICKING HER SQUEAL)  
Ohhh, I'm already regretting it!

The phone rings. Neither woman moves to pick it up.  
Felicity stares at Donna, finally after the second ring,  
Donna realizes.

DONNA  
Oh! I should get that.

She picks up the phone.

DONNA (CONT'D)  
Smoak Technologies.

She covers the receiver with her hand, mouthing to Felicity,  
I'm so proud, excitedly. Felicity sighs heavily.

DONNA (CONT'D)  
One moment please.  
(to Felicity)  
Are you available for a Walter  
Steele?

Felicity grabs the phone.

FELICITY  
Walter?

She listens, shock on her face.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
That's amazing! Yes, I'll be here.

Felicity hangs up.

CURTIS  
What is it?

FELICITY  
Walter says he found an angel  
investor and he told them about us  
and they want to invest! They're  
on their way to meet us right now.

CURTIS  
For real?

DONNA  
Oh my god, honey, that is amazing.  
Who is the investor?

A woman's voice.

WOMAN  
It's me.

The voice is revealed to belong to Thea. Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
You're the angel investor?

THEA  
I have money to invest from  
Malcolm. The only good thing about  
my father.  
(beat)  
And I believe in you and your  
mission to help people starting  
with the implant that Curtis made.  
(beat)  
I promise I won't interfere you  
would have complete control of the  
day to day. But I do have some  
experience running a business. I  
mean, this isn't a nightclub,  
but...you know what I mean. And  
when you finally make a profit,  
I'll sell your shares back to  
you...  
(cheekily)  
...for a fair market price.  
(beat)  
And I am in a unique position to  
understand when you need to  
concentrate on your night time  
activities. So, what do you think?

FELICITY (OVERWHELMED)  
I don't know what to say.

THEA  
How about...Partners?

Thea extends her hand. Felicity pauses, then smiles. They  
shake.

FELICITY  
Partners.

 

INT. DIGGLE AND LYLA'S HOME

Diggle is playing with Sara, Lyla watches them a moment.

DIGGLE  
I can't believe how much she's  
grown. I hate not being here, but  
she deserves better.

LYLA  
She deserves her father, who is the  
best man I've ever known.

Diggle is silent.

LYLA (CONT'D)  
I know you and I have different  
views about the way the world  
works. What happened last year  
with your brother, I can't pretend  
to understand what that was like.  
(beat)  
All I know is that I need you,  
John. Sara needs you. These last  
few months raising Sara and Argus  
taking up my time, plus worrying  
everyday, that something is going  
to happen to you.  
(beat)  
I know you're grieving and I know  
you feel lost. Andy was your  
family, but so are we.

Diggle looks at Sara and slowly nods agreement. Lyla and  
Diggle hug, watching Sara play.

 

INT. WAREHOUSE - LATER

Oliver entering the darkened warehouse silently.

ARROW  
I'm onsite Overwatch.

FELICITY (O.C.)  
Copy. Once you place the cameras  
in position, we will be able to  
remotely monitor any activity in  
the room.

Oliver doesn't answer - he pulls out a flashlight,  
investigates some large wooden boxes. One is slightly  
opened. He pries the cover off, the inside is filled with  
straw and what looks like plates, counterfeiting plates.  
Suddenly voices, someone's approaching. He hastily puts back  
the top, noticing a symbol on top. Oliver's POV on the  
symbol - the same Bratva symbol on his chest.  
Before he can get too good a look, Oliver hides just as two  
thugs round the corner none the wiser.

They talk in indistinct murmurs, completely unaware as the  
Green Arrow moves around them, placing small cameras in the  
room.

FELICITY (O.C.) (CONT'D)  
Three more heading your way, you  
better get out of there.

 

INT. BIG BELLY BURGER - ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

Diggle enters sees Quentin Lance, already seated at the  
counter.

DIGGLE (SHORT)  
Got to say, I was surprised to get  
your call. What's this about?

QUENTIN (SARCASTIC)  
Hello? How are you? Have a seat?

Off Diggle, he reluctantly sits down. The waitress comes  
over.

DIGGLE (TO WAITRESS)  
Big Belly Buster, Fries and a  
Chocolate Shake.

Once she leaves.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Is this Lyla, Felicity, or Oliver?

Off Quentin.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Or is it all three?

QUENTIN  
Their hearts are in the right  
place. But this is just me.

DIGGLE  
Like I told them, I'm not ready to  
rejoin the team.

QUENTIN  
Look, I understand why you left. I  
needed to go too after everything  
that happened. I needed to get  
away from all these reminders.  
But I'm back. Because this is my  
home. And this is your home too.  
You can't run away forever, it's  
not what your brother would have  
wanted or Laurel.

DIGGLE  
I'm sorry I missed the ceremony. I  
wanted to be there.

QUENTIN  
I know you did.  
(beat)  
I would do anything, ANYTHING, to  
have one more chance to tell my  
baby girl I love her. But I can't,  
because she's gone forever. Your  
daughter needs you, here, not  
halfway around the world.

DIGGLE (HEATED)  
You don't think I know that? This  
isn't about Lyla or Sara, this is  
about the team? Am I right?

Quentin is silent, he is right. The waitress returns with  
food and lays it down.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
I've already decided to stay. My  
family needs me and they are the  
most important thing.  
(beat)  
But I don't want to return to the  
team.  
(beat)  
I lost myself. The things we've  
I've done. The things that have  
happened because of me. I look in  
the mirror and I don't know who  
that guy is. I always saw the  
world one way, right and wrong.  
And the last few years, I've  
chipped away at that until I don't  
recognize the difference anymore.

Quentin smiles.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Is that funny?

QUENTIN  
No, you just sound like me. We're  
a lot alike.  
We both see the world in black and  
white, good and bad. And then the  
Arrow came to town.  
(beat)  
I mean I got into bed with Damien  
Darhk, for reasons I thought were  
right. I thought I was protecting  
my daughter, and I'm the reason  
she's dead. That is something I  
have to live with for the rest of  
my life. And I know she made a  
choice, knowing the risks, when she  
put that mask on, but it doesn't  
change the way I feel.  
(beat)  
I thought a lot when I was away,  
and the thing is, we live in a  
world of gray. We live in a world  
where people can do things they  
shouldn't be able to do. And we  
need masks like the Green Arrow to  
do the things that need to be done  
to stop those bad guys.

Quentin stands, throws down some money.

QUENTIN (CONT'D)  
I'm not here to tell you what to  
do, to tell you to rejoin the team.  
I would never ask you to stay, to  
help, if you didn't believe in the  
mission anymore. But, you joined  
up with Oliver once, because you  
saw the value in what he was doing.  
I don't think that's changed. Do  
you?  
(beat)  
I think more than ever, this city  
needs him and he needs us.

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

Oliver has returned, he racks his bow. Lyla and Felicity  
watch the monitors.

FELICITY  
Cameras are online, we've got eyes  
on everything they're doing.

OLIVER  
What are they doing?

FELICITY  
A whole lot of nothing at the  
moment.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
Helpful.

FELICITY  
Well? What do you have?

OLIVER (TO LYLA)  
You were right. I found plates and  
supplies. And something else.

Off Lyla.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I saw a symbol on one of the  
crates, I'd seen it once before.  
Five years ago.

FELICITY (GROANS)  
Please don't say on Lian Yu.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
No, not there.  
(beat)  
I know who Church is in bed with.

LYLA  
Who?

OLIVER  
Bratva.

END OF ACT FOUR


	5. Act Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, Blasts from the past, Galas, and sometimes missions go sideways

ACT FIVE  
  
  
  
               INT. NONDESCRIPT ROOM - NIGHT, FLASHBACK  
  
               Oliver is seated on a chair, hands zip tied behind him, he's  
               out cold.  A MAN approaches, face covered with a mask, the  
               scene eerily echoes a similar one from the pilot.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR  
                         Hello.  Wake up Mr. Queen.    
  
               He douses Oliver with water from a bucket.  Oliver sputters  
               awake.  Realizing he's bound he struggles against them.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR (CONT'D)  
                         It seems your sudden appearance  
                         here in Moscow has caused quite a  
                         bit of curiosity.  Certain people  
                         are wondering how you have survived  
                         when others have not.  
                             (beat)  
                         It begs the question, Who do you  
                         work for?  
  
               Oliver is sullenly silent.  The man strikes him, drawing  
               blood.  Oliver shouts in pain, then silently glares.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR (CONT'D)  
                         Who.do.you.work.for?  CIA?  Argus?  
                             (beat)  
                         You would do well to answer.  I can  
                         do this all day, Mr. Queen.  
  
               Oliver laughs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         So can I.  
  
               The interrogator leaves the room, when he returns he has a  
               rolled up cloth in his hands.  He places it on the table.  He  
               makes a show of it, slowly untying the string holding it  
               together.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR (CONVERSATIONALLY)  
                         You can make this very easy.  All I  
                         want is some answers, you give them  
                         to me, I let you go.  
  
               He unrolls it slowly, revealing several gleaming tools.  
               Oliver eyes the tools pensively, it's going to be a long  
               night.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR (CONT'D)  
                         You don't, you play the hero, and I  
                         will hurt you.  I will hurt you  
                         until you beg me to stop.  But, I  
                         won't.  Either way, you will tell  
                         me what I want to know.  It's up to  
                         you what happens next.  
  
               Oliver scoffs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You think you're scaring me?  
                         You're not.  I've stood where you  
                         have.  I've made that speech.  
                         Better than you.  
                             (menacingly)  
                         I don't know who you are.  But, I'm  
                         going to enjoy killing you.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR  
                         You're going to kill me?  You're  
                         funny.  We'll see won't we?  So, I  
                         ask you again, who sent you?  
  
                                   OLIVER (SMIRKS)  
                         Go to hell.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR  
                         You first.  
  
               The man nods at an associate, who tips the chair back,  
               placing a cloth over Oliver's face.  The interrogator starts  
               pouring water over Oliver nose and mouth.  Oliver struggles,  
               gasps and sputters for breath.  
  
               After a minute, the interrogator stops, the other man rights  
               the chair.  Oliver wheezes, water streaming from his head,  
               his chest heaving as he takes big gulps of air.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR (CONT'D)  
                         Not smiling anymore, are we?  This  
                         can stop at any moment.  You just  
                         have to answer.  Who sent you?  
  
               Oliver with murder in his eyes.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You can go fu--  
  
               The interrogator nods, the chair tips back, here we go  
               again...As we draw back out of the room, to a dank hallway, a  
               lone guard standing and listening outside the door and on  
               into blackness.  All we hear is water and gasping, the scrape  
               of the metal chair on concrete.  
  
  
  
               INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT  
  
               Lyla, Felicity, and Oliver are gathered together again.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Bratva?  As in--  
  
               Felicity taps Oliver on side of his chest where his Bratva  
               tattoo is located.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yes.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Well you can use your connections  
                         to find out who Church is working  
                         with right?  
  
               Oliver shakes his head.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I think I already burned that  
                         bridge.  They're not going to talk  
                         to me, not anymore.  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         Are you sure it's Bratva?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Pretty sure.  
  
               Lyla shakes her head in disbelief.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Why?  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         We heard some chatter about a new  
                         Bratva captain in Star City.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         And by chatter you don't mean the  
                         illegal eavesdropping on cell  
                         phones, right?  
  
               Off Lyla.  
  
                                   FELICITY  (OBLIVIOUS) (CONT'D)  
                         Which I am sure doesn't happen.  
                         Cause that would be a violation of  
                         like a hundred different  
                         wiretapping...  
  
               Felicity suddenly realizing this isn't a path she should  
               continue on when she sees Lyla's face.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         ...You know what, I'm going to stop  
                         talking now.  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         We heard there's some big Captains  
                         meeting happening tonight, at the  
                         Star City Plaza.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Tonight?  The Mayor's Inaugural  
                         Ball is at the Plaza.  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         I'm sorry Oliver, Argus can't be--  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yeah, yeah.  We're on our own.  
                         What else is new?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                          Guess I'd better call Curtis.  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         And I better relieve my husband  
                         from diaper duty, before he re  
                         enlists.  
  
               Lyla exits.  Oliver is staring at the stream from the  
               counterfeiting warehouse, suddenly freezes.  Felicity notes  
               it.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You saw something on the camera.  
                         What was it?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I thought I recognized someone.  Is  
                         there a way to go back?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes, I'm recording the stream.  
                         Just a second.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Go back about five minutes on  
                         camera 2.  
  
               Felicity pulls up the recording on the screens.  They watch  
               in silence.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         There.  Stop.  
  
               He stares at the screen.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         What the hell is he doing here?  
  
               Felicity stands next to him, concerned.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Who is it, Oliver?  
  
                                   OLIVER (QUIETLY)  
                         I know him, he was an enforcer, a  
                         real psycho.  
  
               Felicity looks at the screen, then finally, we see it, the  
               interrogator, older but the same guy who was torturing Oliver  
               in the flashback.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         That big guy who looks like Lurch?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Viktor Ivanov.  
  
  
  
               INT. STAR CITY PLAZA HOTEL - NIGHT, CONTINUOUS  
  
               The Mayoral Inaugural Ball is in full swing.  Formal wear,  
               champagne, a band plays softly, waiters serve champagne on  
               trays.  
  
               Oliver, in formal wear, talks with a group of people.  He  
               pauses as he spies Felicity entering the room.  
  
               Oliver, excuses himself and approaches her.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Good, you're here.  Are we all set,  
                         I just need to make my speech and  
                         then--  
  
               Oliver suddenly notices, Felicity has a frozen look on her  
               face.  A man appears next to her, ADRIAN CHASE, Star City's  
               new district attorney.  
  
                                   CHASE  
                         Mayor Queen.  Congratulations.  
  
               For a moment, Oliver eyes Felicity curiously.  Then, mask in  
               place, he shakes hands with Chase.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Mr. District Attorney, to you as  
                         well..  At last we meet.  
                             (slight edge)  
                         Felicity didn't tell me she was  
                         bringing a plus one.  
  
                                   FELICITY (FLUSTERED)  
                         He's not.  I mean he is, but it's  
                         not.  We're just--  
  
                                   CHASE  
                         I think what Miss Smoak is trying  
                         to say, is that I've imposed on her  
                         horribly and begged her to let me  
                         accompany her tonight.  She's the  
                         only person I know here.  
  
                                   OLIVER (JEALOUS)  
                         Huh.  How did you two meet?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's actually a funny story.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER (IRRITABLY)  
                         Is it?  
  
                                   FELICITY (TESTILY)  
                         Maybe you had to be there.  
  
               The two soft glare at each other for a minute, having an  
               unspoken conversation.  Chase is very well aware that he's  
               suddenly been excluded from this conversation, looking from  
               one to the other.  
  
                                   CHASE  
                         Is...everything okay?  
  
               Felicity turns to him, gives him a big smile.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes.  Everything's fine, although I  
                         would kill for a glass of  
                         champagne.  
  
               She pushes him in the direction of the bar  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         Would you mind getting one for me?  
                         Great.  
  
               He's been dismissed, summarily.  He notes it, but silently  
               complies, off in search of a glass.  
  
                                   OLIVER (ROUNDS ON HER)  
                         You brought a plus one to a  
                         mission?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'd already said yes, I couldn't  
                         very well cancel and then show up.  
  
               He's not so much jealous as hurt he didn't know about it.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CURIOUS)  
                         How long has that been going on?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Nothing is going on.  He's nice,  
                         and we went on A date.  One.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Is he going to be an issue?  
  
               Felicity pauses.  That's a loaded question.  Tonight or for  
               them, even though there isn't a them at the moment.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         He won't interfere with the  
                         mission.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Good.  I've got to go make my  
                         speech now.  
  
               He walks to the podium and the crowd quiets.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I want to welcome everyone tonight,  
                         thank you for coming and for your  
                         faith in me.  
  
               Oliver stops, shakes his head.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I have a whole speech, but frankly,  
                         neither of us want to hear me talk  
                         again.  
  
               The crowd laughs.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Eat, drink, have a good time!  
                         We're going to do big things  
                         together!  Now, let's hear some  
                         music.  
  
               The crowd applauds and the band starts up.  Oliver heads  
               back, running into Chase who's wandering the room, two  
               glasses of champagne in his hands.  
  
                                   CHASE  
                         Have you seen Felicity?  I seemed  
                         to have lost her.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, sorry.  
  
               Oliver moves past him, but Chase stops him.  
  
                                   CHASE  
                         Look I know you two have a history.  
                         I hope that won't make things  
                         awkward.  
  
               Oliver smiles, a menacing smile.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Oh it will.  
                             (leaning in, softly)  
                         Felicity is one of my closest  
                         friends, so if you hurt her, I will  
                         break every bone in your body.  
  
               Off Chase.  For real?  Oliver smiles pleasantly, but it  
               doesn't quite reach his eyes.  Oh yes, for real.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Excuse me.  
  
               Oliver brushes past him, leaving the room.  Felicity waits in  
               the hall.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What took you so long?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Sorry.  
                             (puts the earpiece in)  
                         Curtis?  All clear?  
  
               The two head towards a stairwell, start climbing.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         We really need to give him a  
                         codename.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         This isn't going to be a regular  
                         thing.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Dude, seriously, I can hear you.  
  
               They exit the stairwell, and Oliver and Felicity enter a  
               room.  Curtis is there, setting up monitoring equipment.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         We needs eyes and ears.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Just a minute, gotta push this  
                         button, and bam!  
  
               The monitors stay dark.  Oliver shakes his head.  
  
                                   CURTIS (CONT'D)  
                         Ugh, that was supposed to work.  My  
                         bad, one more minute.  I don't know  
                         what happened, that should have  
                         worked.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity?  
  
               Felicity starts typing. And a moment later, the screen on the  
               monitor comes to life, showing a large empty room, with a  
               large table and several chairs grouped around.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Wait, how did you do that?  
  
               Felicity just shrugs.  She's just that good.  Oliver smirks.  
  
               The door to the monitored room opens, and several men, walk  
               in, gathering speaking in Russian.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Uh, how's your Russian?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Rusty.  
  
               Suddenly, Oliver looks closely at something on the screen.  
               He tenses.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         I'll be back.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Where are you going?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Stay here.  
  
               He leaves the room quickly, makes his way down the hallway.  
  
  
  
               INT. NONDESCRIPT ROOM - NIGHT, FLASHBACK  
  
               Oliver slumps in the chair.  He's a mess.  His face swollen  
               from punches.  Bloodied, tired, worn.  Various cuts on his  
               shirtless torso.  The interrogator, slowly wipes his hand on  
               a bloodied towel, meticulously cleaning the tool in his hand.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR  
                         Mr. Queen.  Aren't you tired?  I  
                         am.  End this misery, for both our  
                         sakes.  
  
               Oliver looks like he's about to capitulate.  He opens his  
               mouth to speak.  When suddenly, we hear a commotion in the  
               hall, shouting in Russian.  
  
               The interrogator leaves the room, we hear voices, a command,  
               disagreement.  The door swings open.  The interrogator has  
               returned.  
  
               He walks back over to the table, pulling a large lethal knife  
               from his roll.  He walks over to Oliver, like he's about to  
               gut him like a fish.  Oliver tenses.  This is it.  This is  
               the end.  He moves behind him, and in one movement, cuts  
               through the ties.  Oliver sags in the chair, his vision  
               moving in and out of blurriness.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR (CONT'D)  
                         You are very lucky.  If it was up  
                         to me, I would slit--  
  
               Another man's voice interrupts.  
  
                                   MAN  
                         It is not up to you.  
                             (in Russian)  
                         Take your toys and get out.  
  
               The interrogator, angrily, rolls up his cloth and leaves.  
               Oliver is tensed, keenly aware of this new man who has now  
               entered the room, slowly walking around his chair.    
  
               What new fresh hell is this?  His eyes cast down, Oliver sees  
               the man's legs as he stops standing in front of him.  The man  
               wears dress pants, Oliver focuses on his shoes, shiny black,  
               expensive.  
  
               We can see the calculus that Oliver is doing in his head, can  
               he take this guy in his present condition?  Then, the man  
               crouches down, Oliver's vision struggles to focus, until it  
               does, the expensive suit, the neatly clipped beard, the hair  
               now clean and short.  But, the face.  He knows that face,  
               from Lian Yu.  Anatoly Kinyasev.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Anatoly?  
  
                                   KINYASEV  
                         Oliver Queen.  You my friend always  
                         seem to find trouble.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CROAKS)  
                         It always seems to find me.  
  
               Kinyasev laughs.  
  
                                   KINYASEV  
                         You will tell me all about it over  
                         a glass of vodka, yes?  
  
               Kinyasev stands up.  Oliver looks at him.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm not sure I can stand just yet.  
  
               Kinyasev realization dawning.  Shouts a command in Russian.  
               Two men enter, each grabbing hold of one of Oliver's arms and  
               pulling him up.  He groans in pain, everything hurts.  They  
               walk him out or really half carry half drag him as his legs  
               give way beneath him.  
  
  
  
               INT. STARLING CITY PLAZA HOTEL - NIGHT  
  
               Oliver makes his way down the hallway.  A group of men,  
               speaking Russian ahead.  He follows them as they turn a  
               corner, but as he turns, he comes face to face with one of  
               their security detail.  The man puts a hand up.  
  
                                   SECURITY  
                         This is a private party.  
  
               Oliver feigning ignorance.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm sorry.  I'm a little lost.  I  
                         think my room's down that way.  
  
               The security guy not buying it.  
  
                                   SECURITY  
                         It's not.  Get lost.  
  
               Oliver raises his hands up in capitulation  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Okay, sorry.  
  
               He feints and then punches the guy hard.  But instead of  
               going down, the guy takes the punch and shakes it off like  
               it's nothing.    
  
               Crap.  It's on.  The two men tussle, finally Oliver succeeds  
               in knocking him out.  He hurries down the hall, snagging the  
               Security guys radio and gun before leaving.  He hurries to  
               catch up to the receding figures.  
  
               He's almost on them when a voice crackles on the radio,  
               speaking urgently in Russian.  The men stop, turning to face  
               him.  One of them is Viktor Ivanov.  He's been made.  
  
               Ivanov leaves but the other men advance and now it's three on  
               one.  But it's too much, the fight is brutal and visceral, we  
               see the wound in his side from earlier has opened again, a  
               darkening blood spot on the white of his shirt.  Oliver is  
               slowed down by it, not at his top form, he gets knocked  
               unconscious.  
  
               Just then, the fire alarm starts to blare, doors open, hotel  
               guests flood the hallway.    It's chaos.  The men prop Oliver  
               up between them.  A hotel guest eyes them suspiciously.  
  
                                   RUSSIAN MAN (FALSE CHEER)  
                         Too much vodka!  
  
               He tips his thumb to his mouth in the drinking motion.  
               Oliver does looks like a guest who has over indulged and the  
               hotel guest smirks believing the story.  
  
               They disappear into the crowd.  
  
               Back into the hotel room, Felicity and Curtis are panicking.  
  
                                   FELICITY (O.C.)  
                         Green Arrow, do you copy?  Oliver?  
                         Oliver!  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         What do we do?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm going to go look for him.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Are you sure that's a good idea?!  
  
               Felicity rushes out of the room, pushing against the crowds  
               of guests flooding out into the hallway.  She heads to where  
               we last see Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Curtis, is his tracker on?  
  
                                   CURTIS (O.C.)  
                         Yeah, up ahead, the hallway on the  
                         left, he was moving down that way,  
                         but he's stopped now.  
  
               Felicity runs up ahead, finding the hallway she peers  
               carefully around the corner.  It's empty.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         He's not here.  
  
                                   CURTIS (O.C.)  
                         That can't be.  His tracker is  
                         still showing him right there.  
  
               Felicity slowly walks up the hallway, and stops.  Close up on  
               the discarded tracker lying on the floor.  
  
                                   FELICITY (WORRIED)  
                         They ditched the tracker.  Check  
                         the hotel security system.  Tell me  
                         you see him.  
  
               Curtis scans the monitors, the hallways of the hotel, some  
               filled with people, some empty.  But no Oliver.  
  
               Felicity waits, worried.  The silence is deafening.  The wait  
               an eternity, she holds her breath.  But, her face falls as  
               each second ticks away.  Finally.  
  
                                   CURTIS (O.C.)  
                         I don't see him or those Russian  
                         dudes.  He's not anywhere, they  
                         just disappeared.  
  
                                   FELICITY (WHISPERING)  
                         Where did you go?  
  
                                   CURTIS (O.C.)  
                         Now what Felicity?  
  
                                   FELICITY (DREAD)  
                         I don't know.  
  
               Slam to Arrow logo.  
  
                                   TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Are You Over Me - Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't fit narratively into the story, but a little extra scene of Olicity angst.

               INT. STAR CITY PLAZA HOTEL - NIGHT  
  
               Mayoral inaugural gala is in full swing.  OLIVER QUEEN, in a  
               tux, moves among the guests, shaking hands, talking,  
               networking.  When he looks up to see FELICITY SMOAK, enter  
               the room, on the arm of her new boyfriend, District Attorney,  
               ADRIAN CHASE.  
  
               Gut punch.  
  
               She's unaware of him, she hasn't seen him yet.  
  
               He stands frozen to the spot, unable to look away.  He knew  
               she was dating, but this is the first time, he's seen her  
               with him.  
  
               He watches as she leans forward, as she looks up into his  
               eyes, a smile on her lips.  She's talking excitedly, what  
               about?  Oliver wonders.    
  
               He was on the receiving end of that smile once.  When the  
               world was in color.  When all he wanted was to drown in her  
               eyes, does he know how lucky he is to look into her sun?   
               Does he know what he has?  
  
               Oliver watches as she lightly places a hand on his lapel, as  
               he raises a hand, brushes a strand of her blonde hair away  
               from her face.  
  
               His finger grazing her cheek, Oliver can't tear his eyes  
               away, can't ignore the sick feeling building in his chest.   
               His throat is dry, a heavy ball stuck in his windpipe, it's  
               hard to breathe.  
  
               He leans down, and Oliver says a silent prayer, please don't  
               kiss her, not right now, not in front of me.  
  
               He's caught unawares, when he hears a voice beside him.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Ollie.  Are you okay?  
  
               He can barely choke out the word, he wonders if he's masking  
               his emotions or if everyone in the room see the devastation  
               in his heart on his face.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm fine.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         No you're not.  Don't do this to  
                         yourself.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         We live in the same city, we work  
                         together, we're friends.  I'm bound  
                         to run into them, I have to get  
                         used to it.  
  
               THEA QUEEN turns away, pulled away by another partygoer.   
               They've turned away from him, and Oliver sees his hand  
               resting slightly on her lower back, how she leans into his  
               arm, how she holds onto him, turns her head, briefly rests  
               her lips on his arm.  
  
               God help him, he can feel his eyes, start to water.  
  
               Look away, have some dignity, have some self-preservation.  
  
               He stands stock still, but his mind is racing, filled with  
               questions, filled with fear, despair pinning him like a bug  
               to this very spot, tortured.  
  
               Doomed to watch his dreams slide away.  
  
               And then she turns and sees him.  Her smile fades.  And he's  
               panicked, scrambling to get his mask in place.  
  
               Don't see.  Don't see.  Don't see how you affect me.  
  
               But she sees.  Like she always has, she sees right through  
               him.  She moves away from him, she's walking towards Oliver.    
  
               And for a moment, the great, menacing, dangerous, killer  
               Green Arrow considers running scared.  
  
               Instead, he manages to muster a small smile.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
                         Hi.  I didn't see you.  
  
               An awkward silence.  Oliver lost for words.  Actually not  
               really, he just can't say the words he wants to say.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I saw you...both of you.  
  
               She looks away, guiltily.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SERIOUSLY)  
                         Are you okay?  
  
               No.  I'm not.  Because I love you.  Because we belong  
               together.  Because I hate seeing you with him.  Because the  
               thought of you with him, makes me want to cry, and yell, and  
               hit things.  Because every time he touches you, I feel like  
               someone is stabbing me, Because you still love me.  Because I  
               still love you.  Because this can't be the end of our story.   
               Because you belong with me, because you and I are forever,  
               because the world doesn't make sense without you, because I  
               can't believe that somehow someway we won't get over this,  
               figure things out, and find a way back to each other, because  
               if I have to spend the rest of my life finding a way back to  
               you, I will fight whoever I have to fight, do whatever I have  
               to do, face down whatever I have to face, for you.  
  
               Because we're soul mates.  I'm never going to be okay again.  
  
               Instead...  
  
                                   OLIVER (FALSE BRAVADO)  
                         Yeah.  I'm great.  I'm the new  
                         mayor of Star City, this whole  
                         party is for me.  I've never been  
                         better.  
  
               Hold mask, hold.  She stares at him for a moment with sad  
               eyes.   
  
                                   FELICITY (BITTERSWEET)  
                         Well then, I guess, congratulations  
                         are in order.  
  
               Oliver nods.  She gestures towards HIM.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I should get back to...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yeah.  Of course, we'll talk later.  
  
               Felicity nods, walks back across the room.    
  
               He doesn't get to see her face, but we do.  We see her  
               desperately holding on to her composure, her chin wobbling  
               from trying to hold in the sob.  
  
               Oliver lets out his breath, feels without looking Thea's  
               presence next to him.  She threads an arm through his,  
               squeezing his arm in comfort, they both watch Felicity across  
               the room for a moment.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         I think we both need a drink.  A  
                         really strong one.  What do you  
                         say?  
  
               Oliver finally looks down, nods.  
  
                                   THEA (CONT'D)  
                         I know it's not the same thing,  
                         Ollie, but you know, I love you,  
                         right?  
  
               Oliver looks at Thea, grateful.  
  
                                   THEA  (MOCK GRUDGINGLY) (CONT'D)  
                         You're a pretty cool big brother.  
  
                                   OLIVER (DEADPAN)  
                         Finally, you admit it.  
  
               They smile at each other, as she tugs him toward the bar.


End file.
